Lucy Adamas
Lucy Adamas (alter ego: Elementeia) is a member of Knight's Guardians team. She has the ability of controlling the elements of nature. History Early Life Lucy was raised by her parents at a small city. A remarkable trace of hers is that she was a quite energetic kid. At some point of her childhood, she accidentally lost of one her teeth. At some point of her childhood, her parents had another son, whom Lucy used to care care of. Becoming a member of the Guardians Abilities As a superheroine, she has superhuman conditions. Her special ability consists in controlling the elements of nature, such as fire, water, earth and air. She can also make an exoskeleton made out of a specific element to increment her armor. She also carries a staff. Appearance Lucy has light blue hair with pigtails. Her hair has bangs that partially cover her right eye. She has brown eyes and she doesn't have one of her teeth. Personality Lucy is an extrovert, energetic, docile and lovely person who enjoys to watch kids shows and cosply on her spare time. She loves to help people when they're down, especially her friends. When she is doing this, she often speaks on third person and refers to herself as "auntie Lucy". She remains calm during most of the time, but sometimes she gets out of control and becomes violent. After the incident involving Ann, Lucy starts seeing herself as some kind of protector to defenseless and weak people. Relationships Tomo Younger Brother Lucy and her young brother have good terms. She used to care of him when he was little and like younger brothers do, he affectionally annoys Lucy sometimes. Pluma Sunshine Prior to the series' events, Lucy and Pluma met at the age of eleven. They had a unstable relationship and Pluma secretly holds a grudge on her because she once called him by "an idiot". When they became teenagers, their relationship got slightly better, as Lucy supported her. However, everything changes when Pluma sees Tomo dancing with Lucy in the school, which consequently turns her into a monster thanks to Dollmaker and her Viruses. In a fight against Pluma (now Aphrodite), Lucy attempts to control herself despite the damage that Pluma did to her (like deliberately infecting her family and especially her younger brother, which suffered a slow and painful mutation in the front of Lucy), but in the ends, she almost fatally harms Pluma, whom ends up bleeding and with her energy core destroyed. Allison After Allison was captured by Knight and his team, Lucy agreed to make him answer few questions about Zenoria, such as her goals, hideout, etc. At first, Allison was extremely hostile towards Lucy, but she managed to gain his trust after telling a little about her life and being truthful with him. After she managed to get the information from him, she was shocked knowing how Zenoria's chaotic society was and how Allison was mistreated by his "comrades", which she points out while attempting to convince Kryfixa to help her and her friends. Trivia *Her evil counterpart in the Knights of the Apocalypse is Aphrodite, whose true identity is Pluma. *She has anger issues. *The reason why she was named "Lucy" (which means light in Latin) by her parents were because prior to her birth they were broken and depressed, but after she was born, their life got much better due to her lively and cheerful nature. **Additionally, her surname "Adamas" means "diamonds" on Latin. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters